


The Snowball Effect

by wanderthirst



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderthirst/pseuds/wanderthirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respected and often feared Agent Regina Mills is forced to start re-investigating a case that almost ruined her life and career. Her investigation brings her to Boston, to Emma Swan and her son Henry, to danger and to some realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Effect

_Every heart has its secret sorrows which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he is only sad._

  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 

Court adjourned early that morning. That was, after the suspect had started hurling abuse at the prosecutor the Judge halted proceedings to avoid a spectacle occurring, giving even more incentive for the journalists present to sensationalize the story. Special Agent Regina Mills walked from the court room with her head held high, steadfastly ignoring the questions being fired her way, stalking through the throng of reporters without breaking stride. She thought of them as sharks brought forth to the courthouse steps, baited by the promise of blood.

  
Now, back at her desk at the office, flicking through the files piled up calling for her attention, Mills allowed herself to reflect on that morning's events. The prosecutor, a young woman, seemingly rather idealistic in her approach, was in the process of providing her closing statement for the jury and all present when the ruckus broke out. Regina had watched from the gallery with something akin to disdain as the suspect clambered to his feet, shouting, hands rattling the cuffs that bound him and prevented him from lashing out. The prosecutor had been alarmed, but refused to allow the outburst to deter her as she ploughed on with her speech. Regina had to admire that.

  
Mr. Derek Edwards clearly felt the evidence that had been stacking up against him for weeks on end was finally going to be his undoing and had reacted accordingly. Young, immature, seemingly unaware of the fact his loud and violent outburst would earn him absolutely no favors with the jury members, Edwards howled in outrage until he was led from the courtroom. The Judge had tiredly noted that everyone should reconvene the following morning and swept from his post moments later.

  
As she shuffled through one particularly boring folder, Regina sipped from the cup of lukewarm coffee she had poured upon her arrival. Substandard though it was, she found she rather liked its bitter taste. With a sigh, she pressed a hand against her abdomen. One fractured rib and others spectacularly bruised from the car chase two weeks ago that had landed her squarely on desk duty. Their target had been another young, sorely immature male who had brutalized his girlfriend, fled the scene and went on the run. She and her colleague happened upon the man and gave chase. After cornering the vehicle she had stepped out, preparing for a confrontation. Instead the suspect had simply crashed his car into theirs, meaning Mills was met with a rather unfriendly and unyielding metal door to the ribs. After cuffing the man and tossing him into the back of their own vehicle, she spent the rest of that evening in hospital bemoaning her luck and berating the staff.

  
"Mills," a familiar voice barked from somewhere close by, causing her to clench the cup in her hand a little too tightly, the handle digging into her skin as she looked up, scowl already in place at being disturbed. Special Agent Robin Locksley stood in the doorway to her small, cramped office. Dressed in a dark suit, with his rugged handsome features marred only by the beard she knew his wife wasn't particularly a fan of, Locksley looked every inch the seasoned Agent she knew him to be. It was hardly a wonder he didn't do much field work anymore. Anybody with eyes could pick him out as law enforcement from a mile away.

  
She offered him a thin smile, red lips twisting upwards into the scarcest glimmer of amusement as Locksley shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "Come to ensure I haven't given myself carpel tunnel system with all my reports and filing?" Regina asked innocently, still smarting slightly from being told in no uncertain terms by her superior that if she wanted to return to work early, then desks and filing and reports were to be her friends for the foreseeable future.  
Regina realized that her comment hadn't elicited the sort of reaction she was used to from Locksley whenever she snapped at him or threw some form of sarcastic comment in his direction. Something was evidently on his mind. She had known the man too long and his tells were clear as day. The hands in the pockets, the furrow between his brows, the way he refused to look her directly in the eye. "Well, get to it Sir," she enunciated pointedly, "These reports won't organize themselves."  
He glanced up, opened his mouth but said nothing for a moment. And then, "Director Gold wants you in his office. Now."

  
Agent Mills felt her eyebrows and her hackles rise as one. Being called to Gold's office was a lot like walking into the lion's den; there was a great chance of being eviscerated. She supposed she should be thankful it was only his sharp tongue she had to deal with as opposed to actual claws.

  
"Whatever for?" Regina was careful to adopt a fairly indifferent tone. She had been counseled from a young age not to show any fear, no matter the circumstances, and it served her well on occasions such as these. She got to her feet slowly, raked a hand back through short dark hair and smoothed out the creases on her black skirt before tugging on the white blouse she had paired with it. This outfit had been chosen alongside a pair of low heels for practicality and comfort that morning as she had assumed she would be stuck in court most of the day. That hadn't transpired, and now she felt unarmed without her usual attire. Her hand moved almost of its own accord to her hip where her gun and holster sat on a day to day basis. But of course she hadn't worn it to court and she felt bare without its weight resting there.

  
Agent Locksley stepped into the hallway, pressing himself momentarily against the wall to allow her to lead the way. He followed close behind her, the two of them easily falling into step. "I think it's best to hear it from him," he said under his breath as they walked through the rows of desks towards the Director's office.

  
Regina felt dread gather low in her gut. Nothing good could come of this. She had only ever been personally called into Gold's office once before and that was a time she would prefer to forget. So today, she would rather be anywhere else.  
Pulling a shroud of false confidence and bravado around her shoulders like a cloak, Regina knocked sharply on the solid door that now seemed to serve as only a flimsy barrier between herself and whatever awaited her inside. Regina mentally scrolled through her actions over the last few months, trying to ascertain whether there was something in her attitude or conduct that might merit disciplinary action. In the past, there were occasions where she wasn't exactly proud of the manner in which she had conducted herself or handled certain things, but she felt her recent history was clear.

  
Director Gold stood immediately upon her entrance and beckoned both she and Locksley inside, waving his hand to indicate they should close the door behind them. Regina stood, her spine stiff, uncertainty rolling from her in waves. Locksley stood closer to the door as if he thought an escape route might serve useful. Gold, leaning heavily on the cane he had used for as long as she had known him, made his way round his large desk and offered her his hand. Rumors were rampant in the Bureau with regards to why the Director used his cane. Some thought he had an injury out in the field. Others believed it was the result of some accident. Nobody knew for certain or if they did, it was kept quiet.

  
She shook Gold's proffered hand, trying to mask her distaste. A rather small man, dressed tastefully in an expensive looking pinstriped suit, with brown hair she personally considered as being too long for a man his age and of his profession, Director Gold nonetheless struck an imposing figure with minimal effort. Perhaps it was the fact his reputation proceeded him. He was well known for his ruthlessness, his stellar career and enviable conviction list.

  
"Agent Mills," Gold said quietly, his unusual accent instantly setting Regina's teeth ever so slightly on edge. She nodded though, out of respect for her superior, no matter her feelings towards him. "Agent Locksley," He gestured at the chairs positioned before his desk. Regina sat without argument. It occurred to her that this felt rather like being sent to the Principal for some misdemeanor and she fought against the manic smirk pulling at her mouth.

  
Regina resisted the urge to clear her throat nervously, pulled together some sense of her status as an Agent, and demanded, "What is it you want with me Sir?" searching his face for any cues she might pick up. That search was in vain. Gold had worked alongside far too many Agents and Profilers in his time to give away even the slightest clue to what he was thinking.

  
He took the high backed chair behind his desk by the arm and nudged it round before sitting gracefully. He rested his cane against the desk and then laced his fingers together under his chin, appraising her. Mills kept her face impassive. It was then she noticed the manila folder on the desk. Her eyes flickered down towards it and then back to Gold.

  
Without preamble, Gold began, "There's been an incident in Boston," he gripped the folder between his thumb and forefinger and tossed it open. From her position, Regina could see a couple of images and some form of report. Bodies, she thought grimly, recognizing the crime scene images for what they were having seen so many throughout her career. "A woman was found two weeks ago in her apartment," Gold selected a photo, spun it around so it faced Regina, and then pushed it in her direction. She leaned forward instinctively. "Bound, gagged, tortured... Cause of death; asphyxiation."

  
Agent Mills felt her face grow warm as she studied the image. It seemed so familiar. The woman was indeed bound and gagged, her limbs at awkward angles. Most of the skin on display was bloodied. She thought she could make out some burn marks and lacerations here and there.

  
"A few hours ago, another woman was found at a park. She was also bound, gagged, seemingly tortured... Her cause of death is yet to be determined, the autopsy is currently in process... However, judging by the similar marks around her neck..." Gold trailed off, placing the second image directly atop the first like he was dealing cards. Regina felt the urge to take them both and turn them over, shield these victims from any further exposure. She pushed it down. She took her own wrist instead and felt for her pulse, breathing deeply.

  
"Although there is nothing more than speculation and circumstance to link the two at the moment, it's impossible to ignore the similarities. No real physical evidence has been amassed thus far aside from fibers and some distinct similarities in the wound pattern," Director Gold continued, and Regina forced herself to meet his eyes as he spoke, "Does anything more strike you about these victims, Regina?" His use of her first name made her shudder for some reason.

  
"Dark hair, young, fit, healthy... Attractive," Regina listed dully, "It's his victim type. And his MO."

  
Gold nodded, "It is. It's been five years since his last victim, but the similarities are... Substantial."

  
Locksley shifted in his seat. Regina knew he was looking at her, attempting to gauge her reaction, but she refused to return the eye contact. She was too busy staring at the image of that young woman on the desk.  
"I've already contacted local police and they're willing to work with us on this until we establish whether we are dealing with the same killer," Gold said, and his tone was businesslike, matter of fact. Regina pressed the palms of her hands together tightly. They had grown clammy. She could feel them trembling and hated the weakness of it.

  
Swallowing through the sudden dryness of her mouth, Mills said, "Sir, our perpetrator has been inactive for five years. For him to start killing again, in Boston, far from his original comfort area..."

  
Gold nodded, as though allowing her this protest. "I'm aware of that Agent Mills. Five years is a long time. It was decided when the trail went cold that we should move on to other activecases. It was you who maintained that the man who killed those four women here in Virginia wouldn't stop. At least... Not forever. We didn't listen to you then," Gold quirked a brow at her, leveled his gaze, "But we're listening now. We can't afford not to."

  
"This isn't about _validation_ ," Regina all but snarled, feeling her upper lip curling, forgetting for a moment this man held the power to end her career if he saw fit to do so, "This isn't about my finally being _heard."_

  
"There's something else, Agent," the Director cut her off, as though sensing her loss of control and seeking to halt her descent, "There might be a witness. A woman was found unconscious in the same park the latest victim was located. She has suffered a head injury and can't remember why she was even there or what she may or may not have seen... Local police seem to think that this woman interrupted him in the process of positioning the body, and he attacked her as a result..."

  
Regina openly scoffed at that and Gold raised his eyebrows. "If this is the same perpetrator, he would not have allowed a potential witness to simply waltz off into the sunset," she paused, inhaled deeply through her nose in an effort to calm herself, ignored the hand Locksley placed on the back of her chair.

  
"He did it once before," Gold reminded her, his eyes boring into hers. Regina fought against the desire to bolt from this office and retreat to the sanctuary of her own, immerse herself once more in the files she had railed against not long ago. "It's been five years Agent. Many things could have happened to this man in those five years. If this means he's getting sloppy in his handiwork, he might just slip up again." Director Gold said smoothly.

  
"We can't take the offer from Boston PD for granted," Locksley interjected, scrubbing a hand over his face, "They're willing to work with us. I get the sense that's because if things go west... We'll be there to take the blame. They don't need another serial killer on their hands, their Lieutenant, Woods, has made that pretty clear..." he angled his body in the chair to see her better and continued, "Plus, Boston's your old beat. People know you there, they might be more willing to work with someone they know..."

  
Agent Mills shook her head, at a loss, willing herself not to aim a well placed jab to Locksley's face as it was so very like him not to realize that the last thing she wanted was to return to Boston, to where memories waited to surround her like a pack of hungry wolves. "What, exactly, am I expected to do Sir?" She heard her own voice and it was shrill, almost pleading, "I'm on desk duty, I haven't been cleared by my Doctor for active field work and won't be for another week at least."

  
"I'll handle that," Gold said lightly, "I'm sending you and Agent Nolan," He seemed to ignore the tiny groan of frustration she emitted and continued, "To Boston as soon as you can both be ready and at the airport. The flight's short, you'll be there by this afternoon. Then, I want you to interview this potential witness, I don't care if that bump she took to the head knocked all the sense out of her. If she's seen something useful, get it from of her. Boston Police will set you up at their station. I want you to go through everything. The evidence from five years ago, the evidence from now," he tapped a nail against the desk as though to attract Regina's full attention to his next point, "Even your own personal files, Agent Mills. Go through everything you can. Similarities, differences. Witness testimonies, autopsy reports. If it transpires that these crimes have been committed by someone else entirely we'll hand over the case to our Boston counterparts, or the Police themselves. This case is personal to many of us," he intoned.

  
Gold leaned back in his chair with an air of theatricality Regina was used to from his media presentations and the instances in which he was present at their meetings. Sensing she was about to be dismissed, Regina scrambled to voice her questions and concerns in the short time she had left. "What about jurisdictional issues? And if it is him, will you be willing to give us more resources to continue the investigation?" she remembered all too well those same resources being pulled from the case five years previously, and she couldn't, she would not, go through that again.

  
"Since Boston reached out to us, we won't be stepping on their toes by showing up," Gold replied, sliding the photos back into the folder once more, out of her sight but not her mind, "And, if it is him, which you and Nolan will attempt to determine, then we'll consider that as and when it becomes relevant."

  
Director Gold stood and after a moment Locksley followed suit. The two men stared down at her expectantly. Regina curled her fingers into her palms, relished the sting of her nails biting into skin, and also got to her feet. One last thing occurred to her, and as Locksley headed for the door, she asked, "And what's the name of this potential witness?" Scorn laced her tone. She couldn't hide it.

  
But Gold barely hesitated, he stated simply; "Emma Swan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first SQ story. Reviews or thoughts welcomed/appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
